The Girls Are Back
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: Hanging out is just something we like to do. Us two, and the mess we get into. Looks like the girls are back in town. Let the party start. We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart. -Miley&Demi-


**The Girls Are Back**

**Hanging out is just something we like to do. Us two, and the mess we get into. Looks like the girls are back in town. Let the party start. We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart. -Miley&Demi-**

**A/N: Hi. I'm like you. I like sharp objects. I suggest you run away from me if you value your life. -Evil laughs while Rico yells that it's copyrighted- Hannah Montana pones. I'm just saying. I need to see the last few episodes of season three. Then I'm ready for Season Four!!!!!!!! Heyo! Yeah Rico, I stole your 'heyo' gotta problem with that?! Bring it on dude! As you can see, I'm completely and utterly high :DDD This is my FIRST thing on here that ISN'T Niley. YEAH! MEMI PONES YOUR ASS BITCHES. This is to my two favourite girls in the whole wide world, who will be my rolemodels forever and ever (;**

**Dedicated to Mitchix3 off twitter. I am SO SO SO sorry I forgot your birthday!!!! I thought it was the 29th. UGH. This is like three days late. That sucks. I would've posted this yesterday, but my internet is broken. I had to get my friend to post this for me. Sorry for the crapiness. I love you (; xxx**

**- T h e G i r l s A r e B a c k -**

"Nighthawk!" Demi rushed towards me, a huge smile adorning that gorgeous face of hers.

"Dragon!" I squealed back, flinging my arms around her, as she followed my actions simultaneously. We hugged tightly for a whole minute, then released each other.

"Ready to party hottie?" She grinned widely towards me, smoothing the creases out of her sexy red strapless dress. I laughed at her eagerness, fixing my hair quickly into place, before nodding with the same amount of enthusiasm as her.

"Ready." I swung my keys around my finger, jiggling up and down on the spot excitedly. "Let's do this shit!" I yelled, since there was no one else present in my house, and quickly pulled Demi out of my house and into my car.

Tonight we weren't teen stars. We weren't Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato. We were just Miley and Demi, two normal teenage girls going out to party on a Friday night. We were gonna party it up like the good old days, when neither of us gave a shit about what other people thought. We were back to that point, and at the happiest since forever. No jackass boyfriends holding us down. No parents telling us what's right. No one in our way. We're gonna have a blast, gonna lose control.

"Let's break some hearts tonight." She suddenly spoke up, a wide smile drew across her face. The sparkle in both our eyes had returned. Sometimes people forget that we're just teenage girls that want to party like they all do. We're not adults. We make damn ass mistakes, and we're proud of it.

The ride there was pretty short, and soon enough you could hear the music booming across the street. You could literally taste the adrenaline floating in the warm summer night. I pulled up into a free spot in the driveway, pulling my keys out and bringing the car to a standstill.

"C'mon." I nodded towards the noisy house, stepping out the car, and checking my appearance in the reflection of the moon. "It's official Dem, the girls are back in town, and ready to get their party on."

"You look hot my little hottie, no need to fret." She pulled me away from admiring myself, and we pushed the front door open. Bright neon lights flashed in our faces as we stepped in, an amazing amount of people just having the time of their life.

I picked up a glass full to the brim with strong smelling beer, as Demi did simultaneously. "This is to us, breaking out, and never looking back." I laughed, already hyped up, and I haven't even drank anything yet. She took the first brave move, and chugged down the glass. I followed her actions, the alcohol burning in the back of my throat.

"Easy there girls, we don't anyone to take advantage of you now do we?" A dark haired boy approached us, winking towards me. I giggled back in appreciation.

"Anything to have fun." I adjusted my arms around his neck, his breath alcohol free and smelling strongly of mint toothpaste.

"Well looks like you came to the right place then." He made the first move, pressing his soft lips against mine for half a second. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Later." I smirked, moving away from him and back towards Demi, a smug look adorning my face. I heard him chuckle. "I won't forget that 'later' promise!" I heard him yell in the crowd.

"Back in the game dude." She high fived me, giggling incoherently. "I just swapped spit with a hot one, what about you?" She asked, chugging down another beer.

"Haven't swapped spit, but had a nice kiss, and promised a dance to him." I replied, my body swaying to the song currently playing. "Doesn't it feel so good to just let go for once?" I said out loud, half to myself.

She answered my nodding vigorously, her eyes lighting up as the new song began. The black eyed peas blew up the speakers with 'I Gotta Feeling', getting a couple dozen screams of appreciation from the crowd.

"Let's dance Mi!" She grabbed me by my wrists and into the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing, energetically swinging to the song. The same guy I was kissing about ten minutes ago approached me again, smirking as his eyes traced my body.

"You know you wanna dance with me." He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer into him. "I'm irresistible" He said cockily, planting a wet kiss on my neck. A soft shudder escaped my lips, and I grinded against his hot body, his abs visible through his shirt. He mumbled in appreciation, his spare hand rubbing against my thigh. I crashed my lips against his, still wondering how he'd been able to resist himself from drinking. Still, I'm glad he isn't drinking, I don't exactly wanna wake up in bed with someone.

And who cares if I'm gonna wake up with a hangover tomorrow. Who cares if I'm drinking under age. Who cares if I just went further with this unknown boy then I've gone with the boy I've known for four years. Who gives a shit?

_It feels so good to just let go._

**- T h e G i r l s A r e B a c k -**

**That was... HORRIBLE. I know, I apologize for ruining your birthday dude (; If your offended by the fact that I had Demi and Miley drinking then go screw yourself and take some maturity pills. GROW UP. I don't think they drink, but most 17 y/o do. MY story, MY characters, MY plot. End of. Did you like it? I didn't. BTW. Thank you SO much for all the NJK nominations. Abandoned got about 7. The final goodbye got one. So did the popularity contest. AND I got nominated for best new author! THANK YOU! AND, I owe so many people previews, but I can't send them. FF is being a bitch and won't let me. I tried for ages before. I could PM on Thursday, but not after that. So I can't send any previews. Sorry. And sorry I've been MIA for a week. I was gonna update like twice this week, but I had no time. It's test week this week and next week. I'll be updating Just Breathe every Saturday. The Popularity Contest every Monday. OneShots on Sunday's. This weeks an exception though. I'll update JB tomorrow. Scouts honour. REVIEW (;**


End file.
